FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention relates to properly aligning and positioning freight inside a trailer, container or other freight receptacle. More particularly it provides a method and structure for use by an operator to achieve automatic alignment and positioning of freight inside containers, trailers or other freight receptacles. There is also provided a freight placement index.